


Falling in Love in a Computer Repair Shop

by gabbiwrites



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, In which Foggy works at a computer repair shop and him and Matt flirt like nerds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiwrites/pseuds/gabbiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was for the prompt: ‘Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love in a Computer Repair Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for terrible characterization and F for fluffy as fuck.

Foggy was exasperated.  Who knew people could be this obnoxious? Okay, he definitely knew people could be obnoxious, he just didn’t think he’d have to tolerate them for more than a simple conversation or two at a time. When he pictured himself working a part time job--something in him always pictured a cool indie record shop where he’d be appreciated for his rad music taste and awesome persona. What he got, was a job repairing laptops, where people came in with the stupidest questions.

 

So as you can see, Foggy had dealt with what was a very long day. Maybe god would keep that in mind when he thinks about his retribution for Foggy after him yelling at the (very cute) blind guy.

 

Foggy hears the little bell at the door jingle, marking someone’s entrance as he’s getting ready to lock up for the day. He’s already in a piss poor mood, so he speaks without even looking up from the last repair he has for today, “what-you can’t read? we’re closed.” He only looks up when the other speaks.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see,” Foggy looks up to see not only the man’s cane, glasses, but extremely amused expression.

 

“Shit.” No wait, double shit because this dude was not only blind but about as hot as they came.

 

“I, uhh-sorry man.” He’s grateful the guy can’t see the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

“No, it’s fine, not your fault..You probably didn’t see either.” The words are followed by a laugh and Foggy is fairly certain that this guy’s laugh is what sunshine sounds like. And man that smile, he didn’t want to seem cliche but that smile could make anyone swoon.

 

“Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Did you need something? I mean you’re here anyway.” That was code for ‘there’s no way in hell I’m letting you leave without getting your number’.

 

“I think I fucked up my laptop, but I can come back when you’re actually open. I don’t want to be  a pain.”

 

“Nah, I don’t mind. Trust me-you aren’t a pain.” Suddenly a thousand flashbacks of stupid questions overcome him and he shudders audibly. “What’s your name anyway?”

 

“Good to know, I’m Matt.”

 

Matt, it was cute, a fitting name for a very cute person. “Well Matt give me your laptop and let’s see if we can save it from the grips of laptop hell.”

 

 Matt pulls the laptop out of the bag slung over his shoulder, along with a couple of pieces that seem to have gotten loose somehow. “I need to maybe not get mad around breakable items.” Foggy laughs at that.

 

 Maybe a more suitable name for you would be ‘Hulk’. Geez, you really gave it a shove, or did you throw it?”

 

 Matt seems to flush with embarrassment, “I shoved it off the counter top-along with everything else on said counter top.”

 

“Alright, so Hulk shove rather than Hulk smash?”

 

 “In my defense, okay so maybe there is no defense. But…hey, you never told me your name.” They both laugh at the comment before Foggy makes a face of realization that he likely expected him to read his name tag. What a dope.

 

 “I’m Foggy, and before you comment no it’s not my ‘real’ name. But you have to unlock level 5 friendship for that. Or like get me to make out with you at least once.” Matt practically snorts at that, and Foggy starts to notice just how dorky the dude laughs. “Whichever way you get the name out of me is up to you though.”

 

 “Both sound like pretty good options - tough decision there.” Matt’s eyebrows raise as he speaks, his face appearing as if he really is contemplating both options. Foggy tries very hard not to smile like a nerd regardless if the other can see it or not.

 

“Should I be flattered?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Matt grins, it’s a teasing one and Foggy shakes his head because this guy was a fucking dweeb.

 

“Maybe - you can decide over lunch some time?” Foggy tries not to sound as hopeful as he looks.

 

“Yeah, I’d think that really clear things up for me.”

 

 After Matt leaves his laptop for repairing, once it’s decided that it can in fact be saved - the two exchange numbers. And not just for updates on the repairs.

  



End file.
